Metal
by Cleone
Summary: Sasuke happens to know that Hinata gets VERY turned on by being handcuffed... SasukexHinata lime. Content so sexy Cleone actually blushed while writing it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot butttt…because it was so long I split it into two chapters. And yes, it is only two chapters long and I have most of the second chapter done, so you won't hafta deal with me being horrible about updating another fic. **

**Enjoy! **

**Metal**

Hinata gulped nervously, trying her best to stand at attention in front of the Hokage's desk. Next to her, her mission partner, Sasuke, looked as calm as ever. Whenever they were called to Tsunade's office, it always made the Hyuuga restless and anxious; usually, the blonde-haired woman would assign them the most strenuous and nerve-wracking missions, or make them complete training exercises that were equally as difficult.

Hinata stole a quick glance at her partner. '…I really hate being teamed up with someone who's much stronger than I am. It shakes my confidence, and I think it irks Sasuke-san.'

Tsunade finally cleared her throat and Hinata looked back at her, stiffening her shoulders. "Thank you guys for stopping by on such short notice."

Sasuke scoffed. "And thanks for keeping us waiting, _Hokage-sama_," he said with relish.

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Don't give me your sass, Uchiha. Why don't you be more respectful to those in higher power, like Hyuuga here?"

Sasuke shot Hinata a look of annoyance and opened his mouth to say something before Tsunade interrupted him (which Hinata was quite thankful for, since Sasuke was probably going to say something rude about her).

"I've been calling teams in here individually to participate in this little exercise I came up with."

Hinata's shoulders slumped slightly. "What-what kind of exercise?"

Tsunade laced her fingers together. "Lately, we've been getting many reports stating that our shinobi…aren't quite the best at being interrogated."

Sasuke raised his brow. "What?"

"To put it simply, when our men are captured by enemy countries during missions and interrogated, they have a melt-down, completely lose it, out of fear. They relinquish very important information to the enemies, which puts us at a huge disadvantage." The Hokage sighed and brushed back a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I partly blame myself for not training them better."

Hinata raised her hand to her mouth and lightly chewed on her thumbnail, something she did when her nerves got the best of her. "And this…this exercise…"

Tsunade smirked. "For this exercise, we will be doing mock interrogations."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Sounds pretty damn stupid-"

"For these mock interrogations," the woman interrupted. "One of you will be the interrogator, throwing out tough questions and positively grilling the supposed 'captured nin'. The other, 'the captured nin', will be bound to a chair and, using skills from the lessons that you guys learned from the academy-" She gave the two a meaningful look. "And you do remember those lessons, correct?" The two nodded and she continued. "Using those skills, the one being questioned will dodge the questions and, hopefully, succeed in keeping important information safe." Tsunade took a deep breath after her explanation. "Any questions?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I have one. Why the hell do _I_ hafta do this?"

The Hokage chuckled. "Ah, Uchiha, I knew you'd be asking that." She leaned back in her chair. "Truth be told, you're not the one I'm worried about. I'm sure you'd do fine if you were captured by foreign shinobi." She looked at Hinata, brow raised. "Hyuuga, no offense dear, but you're the one who I'm a wee concerned about.

Hinata sighed deeply and felt her cheeks redden, well aware of the fact that her teammate was staring at her. 'Of course,' she thought, crestfallen. 'But did she really have to say it out loud?'

Sasuke slowly returned his gaze to Tsunade. "So I'll be the interrogator, and she'll be the one being questioned?"

"Yes."

Out of the corner of the man's eye, he gave Hinata an unsettling grin. "Looks like I get the fun part."

Hinata looked back at him suspiciously, wondering what in the world he meant by that remark, before Tsunade spoke once again.

"Meet me back here tomorrow evening. Same time, same place. You're free to leave."

The two bowed and began to walk away from her desk when Tsunade's voice piped up behind them.

"Oh, and Hyuuga?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder. "Y-yes?"

"When I say you're going to be bound, I mean it. We're going to be using actual handcuffs."

* * *

Later on that evening, instead of going to sleep, Hinata pulled out the dusty books from her academy days and reviewed all the rules and techniques to employ if you happened to be captured by enemy ninja (she had actually lied to Tsunade about remembering all those lessons; 'Who remembers stuff we learned almost eight years ago anyway?', she thought bitterly). Unfortunately, another piece of information that she hadn't retained was the fact that there were _many_ guidelines to follow when being interrogated, which took up more than a hundred pages in her textbooks, and eventually the tired and irritated girl slumped over on her desk, exhausted.

"Stupid Tsunade," she grumbled, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Stupid exercise. But most of all…stupid, sexy Sasuke."

Hinata sighed deeply, about to give in to her body's desire of delicious sleep, before her eyelids flew open and she sat straight up, horrified.

'Did…did I actually just say that Sasuke-san was _sexy_?'

* * *

Much to Hinata's dismay, the next day passed by in a flash and sooner than she would've liked, her and Sasuke were back in Tsunade's office. It was all she could do not to yawn every few seconds while trying silently to review the reading she had sped through last night.

'Okay,' Hinata thought as the Hokage situated herself behind her desk while she and Sasuke stood at attention. 'The first rule is to remain as calm as possible. The second rule is…the second rule is…' She gulped, feeling her palms start to sweat. 'Oh god, I can't remember anymore!'

Tsunade smiled at the two and crossed her arms. "Well now, are you guys ready?" She glanced at Hinata as if to say 'Especially you,' and in return the violet-haired girl looked down at her feet embarrassedly.

"Of course we are!" Sasuke said impatiently. "Let's just get this bullshit over with!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "You'll have to wait a few more minutes so I can get the materials together." She walked past her desk and her two subordinates and to the door leading out of her office. "It won't take long, I'll be right back."

Sasuke and Hinata stood completely still, still facing the desk, until they heard the door close behind them. The dark-haired man sighed deeply and turned to Hinata, his hands on his hips.

"Ready to do this, Hyuuga?"

Hinata's eyes remained on the ground between her feet. "I…I sure hope so."

Sasuke raised his brow. "You're not very confident, are you?"

"Guess not."

The man shrugged. "To be totally honest, I don't give a fuck about this exercise. I'll go easy on you so we can go home sooner." He grinned. "Sound like a plan?"

Hinata finally looked up from the floor and had to suppress a gasp when she did so as the terrifying and not to mention shameful thought that had crossed her mind last night resurfaced itself. His deep, dark, mesmerizing eyes…his muscular body…that cocky smile on his face…

'…Why does he have to be so hot?'

Hinata had never thought of her teammate as attractive before but now…somehow it was different, as though the little comment she had accidentally let slip the night before in her half-conscious state had revealed her true feelings.

'I was just tired,' she told herself, not aware that her eyes were locked on Sasuke. 'That's all, just tired. I was letting random, off-the-wall things come out of my mouth. That's all.'

The grin slowly melted off Sasuke's face and was replaced with a deep frown. "Err…something wrong?"

Hinata gasped quietly and shook her head vigorously, her cheeks feeling hot. "Um-um, no! I'm-I'm fine! I-"

At the moment the door to the office opened and Tsunade re-entered the room (much to the poor, embarrassed girl's relief), holding a cheap plastic chair and the promised pair of handcuffs. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

She set down the two items in the middle of the room behind Sasuke and Hinata and before sitting back behind her desk flipped the light switch, causing the room to darken and only be illuminated by the faint light of the setting sun outside the only window in the office. Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up and her heartbeat quicken.

'Oh man, this is going to be awful!'

"I want this to be as real as possible!" Tsunade said loudly. "Go for it, guys!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned to each other and looked at one another awkwardly, both wondering what she meant by "as real as possible". Finally, Sasuke's eyes turned to slits as, much to the girl's surprise, he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into the chair, hard. Hinata yelped quietly as he did so, her mind racing and her heart nearly ripping out of her chest.

'Shit! I didn't think she meant _that_ realistic, Sasuke-san!'

Before she knew it, Sasuke had grabbed the handcuffs off the floor, stepped behind the chair, and with the same brusqueness gripped her hands tightly, wound them around the back of the chair, and slapped the handcuffs around her wrists, the sharp metal digging into her soft pale skin.

Now, at this point, one might think that Hinata would've been in the right mindset for this exercise, one of fear and anxiousness. But instead…a very different feeling was flooding through her body.

The girl took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. 'This…this can't be happening! Not at a time like this! Not when I'm supposed to be serious!'

Sasuke swooped down in front of her, his face within inches of hers. Hinata's jaw dropped slightly and all the breath left her as she once again lost herself in his beautiful eyes, his gorgeous skin and most of all, his soft-looking lips…

The girl inhaled sharply and her cheeks reddened as she felt something wet slip into her panties and her heart pound furiously. A familiar heat had risen in the pit of her stomach, and as much as she hated to admit it…

'He's…he's making me horny!'

Sasuke cocked his head and sneered. "Tell me, what village are you from?"

Hinata's lower lip quivered and she struggled to find her voice as she continued to stare at the man. Oh god, how amazing he looked, with the setting sun just barely highlighting his amazing features and his deep, sexy, authoritative voice penetrating her eardrums. At that point, it wasn't an exercise anymore; it was a sexual fantasy that was on the verge of becoming real.

Sasuke growled under his breath and grabbed her shoulders. "Well, answer me!"

The lust-filled girl continued to remain silent and she squirmed in the seat, very aware that the Uchiha was almost straddling her. Couldn't he just slip off his shirt right then, revealing his muscular torso, and let her bury her face in his skin, licking and sucking and kissing every inch of his toned, sexy stomach? Couldn't he just slip off his pants while he was at it, showing her his manhood, the very part of him that at that moment the Hyuuga was positively craving to be inside of her? Couldn't he just climb on top of her, naked, strip off her clothes, and use his beautiful mouth on her lips, her neck, her chest, between her legs, anywhere and everywhere, because at that moment she was handcuffed and at his will entirely, his slave that he could do anything with!

Hinata continued to stare at him as the sexual fantasy replayed itself in her head. "Um…I…"

'Please, Sasuke-san!' Her mind begged. 'Just throw me on the floor and do me, hard!'

The girl bit her lip, the heat in her stomach intensifying. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slowly looked down. Hinata followed his gaze and almost screamed. The front of her pants was completely soaked through from her dirty thoughts of her teammate. A smile of realization crossed Sasuke's face and he stood straight up, letting go of Hinata's shoulders.

"Hokage-sama," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the ashamed girl. "I don't think Hinata is quite feeling right tonight. Maybe we can try this another time?"

Before waiting for an answer, he reached over Hinata's shoulders and released her sore wrists from the handcuffs. He leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear that made the girl shudder:

"Just wait till next time. I won't be going easy on you then."

He straightened up and turned his back to Hinata, and the girl could've sworn that he slipped the handcuffs into one of his pockets.

**A/N: Mwuhaha! I'm making you wait till the next chapter for them to do the actual deed (in other words, the lime). It will be good, trust me (but not too, too explicit, otherwise it would get deleted). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I'm so happy with all the positive responses I've received for this fic! **

**And I gotta agree with a lot of you…I totally wouldn't mind being handcuffed by Sasuke… -drool-**

**I would SO have written a lemon for this chapter, but you know FF.N…they would delete it. T-T LET US POST NC-17 FICS AGAIN, PLEASE!!!!! Why did you guys stop allowing it, anyways? **

**Metal**

More than anything, Hinata was completely and utterly ashamed. As soon as she got back to her apartment from the "exercise", she literally slapped herself across the face several times and took a cold shower to counter the lingering feelings of lust.

'How how HOW did he do that to me?' She thought as she wrapped a towel around her dripping body. 'I've…I've never, EVER been so turned on in my entire life.'

She sighed deeply as she walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. There was no denying it now: she really did have a thing for Sasuke. In fact, she had it so bad that he literally had left her speechless and dumbfounded. How many guys actually had the ability to do that to a woman?

Hinata shook her head vigorously. 'I…I don't know if I can look at him the same way. Maybe tomorrow I should request a partner change.'

As much as she didn't want to admit it, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Now that she had a newfound appreciation for her almost impossibly gorgeous teammate, she wanted more chances to spend time with Sasuke and mentally drool at the thought of the amazing things he could do to her body…

Hinata flushed at the thought and stopped her wild imagination at a mental picture of the man stripping off his clothes and licking his lips seductively. "N-no!" She said out loud. "Tomorrow, I'll-I'll ask Sasuke if it would be alright if I switched teams!"

And nodding resolutely, she stripped off the towel around her body and climbed under her bed covers, doing her best to keep the erotic thoughts of Sasuke out of her mind.

* * *

Of course, Hinata's dreams were invaded by visions of Sasuke that were so hardcore they would've made a porn star blush, and for the second night in a row she barely slept. She woke at two in the morning, sweating profusely and a tingling feeling between her legs, and didn't manage to get back to sleep till the sun was already making its ascent into the sky. As a result, she slept through much of the day and didn't wake up again till it was six o' clock in the evening.

"Oh jeez," Hinata grumbled as she slipped off her pajamas and into a white tank-top and gray sweat pants. "I can't believe I slept that long!" She looked out her bedroom window and grimaced. "And the sun is already setting and I still haven't talked to Sasuke-san!"

Once again, a perverted thought involving the man attempted to slip into her mind, and Hinata was about to give into yet another masturbation fantasy featuring the dark-haired man and a bottle of chocolate syrup (_"Hinata, I got a dessert for you that you can't resist!") _before she screamed frustratingly and held her head in her hands.

"No! Gotta resist! I can do this!"

She slammed open the door to her room, grabbed her keys, and set out to Sasuke's house, trying her best to push down the thoughts of him with chocolate running down his body.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the Uchiha's house, she nervously walked up his porch steps and instead of knocking on his door, simply stared at it. What if she chickened out? What if he came out, looking beautiful as ever, and she lost her nerve? What if she accidentally blabbed something she shouldn't?

Hinata took a deep breath and raised her fist before knocking quietly. 'I must do this. I must! Or eventually I might break down and try to fu-'

At that moment the door swung open, and Hinata wished he hadn't answered at all as her jaw fell and her eyes widened in amazement.

'…Oh Sasuke-san, you gotta be kidding me.'

If there was ever a sexier sight, Hinata had not yet witnessed it. Sasuke was standing in the doorway with only a towel around his waist, his bare chest glistening and droplets of water running down his toned abdomen. His hair was slightly damp and hung down around his neck. Hinata let her eyes wander down his muscular stomach and she blushed when she noticed a few pubic hairs poking out of the top of the towel.

'Oh…my…'

Sasuke leaned against the door frame and grinned. "Well well, if it isn't our interrogated nin."

Hinata gulped and forced herself to tear her eyes away from his waist. "Um, um, s-sorry for coming by unannounced but…"

Sasuke raised his brow and crossed his arms, his biceps bulging and making Hinata even more aware that his body was flawless. "Yes?"

The Hyuuga's lower lip trembled slightly. "I…um…just…"

The man moved to the side and nodded towards the inside of his house. "Come in. I really shouldn't be standing in my doorway half-naked for the entire world to see."

'Not that the rest of the world would mind that,' Hinata thought as she stood stark still. 'But god! I can't go in! I'll try and jump him, I know it!'

Sasuke frowned. "Um…really, please come in."

Hinata stared at him, terrified, before she took in a sharp breath and slowly walked past him into his house, and couldn't help but think, '…Do you usually answer the door while you're almost naked?'

Sasuke shut the door behind him and gestured to the living room area to their right. "Take a seat."

The woman felt her heart sink and she dragged her feet into the living room and slumped down on the white leather couch. Sasuke sighed deeply and walked into the room after her, and as he did so his towel slipped down slightly in the back, giving the already heated girl a glimpse of his buttocks.

'…I never thought a guy could have such an attractive butt…'

Sasuke ran his hand through his dark hair and plopped down on the matching chair across from Hinata. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He rested his hands behind his head and almost inaudibly whispered, "Like my cum."

The woman's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up, not believing that Sasuke had made such a suggestive, dirty comment. "_E-excuse_ me?"

Sasuke blinked innocently and shrugged. "What? I didn't say anything."

Hinata straightened up in the chair and gulped nervously, trying not to let a mental image of his suggestion materialize in her mind. 'He's playing with me…he knows…'

She closed her eyes, cleared her throat, and began speaking, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. "S-Sasuke-san, about…about the exercise last night I...I…"

Oh how she wanted to say "I don't think we should be teammates anymore", but the words stuck in her throat. She opened her eyes and was once again overcome by the sight of Sasuke's glorious beauty. He was leaning back in his chair comfortably, his black eyes glinting. His legs were spread slightly, stretching the towel and giving Hinata a view of his muscled legs. That sexy face with those bedroom eyes were torturing her…that chiseled torso was making her mouth water…and the thought of whipping the towel off, climbing onto his lap, and demanding that he make love to her was almost unbearable!

A slow smiled made it's way across Sasuke's face and he stood up with his hands behind his back. "Oh yesterday? Yeah, I remember that…"

Hinata trembled slightly as he stepped towards her with an unsettling smile on his face. "Uh, um, Sasuke-san-"

The grin became more pronounced as he whipped out from behind his back the object that had become Hinata's undoing the night before in the Hokage's office: the pair of handcuffs. The woman gasped loudly, but was frozen to the spot.

"H-h-how did you get those?!" She wailed, her cheeks turning bright red.

Sasuke cocked his head. "Stole them. And then I hid them behind the cushion in the chair, because I thought you might stop by tonight." He gripped the cuffs tightly. "I think we could use some more practice, no? I'll be the one interrogating again."

Before Hinata could answer, Sasuke pushed her back into the couch, yanked her arms behind her back, and snapped the handcuffs onto her wrists. All the breath had left Hinata and she was frozen with shock as he straightened up and looked at her hungrily.

"…I got a question for you, Hinata," he purred as he grabbed the edge of the towel around his body.

The familiar heat rose up in Hinata's belly as she simply stared at him open-mouthed, realizing that he might, just might, attempt to make her fantasies come true. "Y-yes?"

Sasuke chuckled quietly and slowly, deliberately, let the towel fall to the floor, and it was all Hinata could do not to scream. Oh god…he looked even better naked than she had imagined…it wasn't fair to have a body that stunning.

'Oh, oh, oh!' The girl's mind screamed as she felt her underwear get soaked and her breath coming out in pants, her eyes glued on the man's hardened member. 'Oh Sasuke-san!'

Sasuke licked his lips and grabbed Hinata's shoulders before he full-on straddled the shaking girl. He lifted her chin and stared into her milky white eyes, and Hinata knew that at that point, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Tell me, Hinata," he whispered. "How bad do you want me?"

It took a full minute before Hinata found her voice and answer truthfully, "…You have no idea."

Sasuke smirked and touched her cheek gently. "Good answer."

Before she knew it, Sasuke had pressed his lips onto Hinata's, and the Hyuuga's nether regions were on fire with desire. She felt his hands tangle in her long violent hair and his tongue pressed hungrily on her lips, begging for entrance. Hinata opened her mouth slightly, the kiss deepening, yet she hoped that they were going to do more than this…

She broke away from the kiss and ran her lips down Sasuke's neck, lightly licking and sucking his sweet skin. The man groaned in response and tilted his head to allow her more access.

"Mmmm, god, that feels _amazing_," Sasuke breathed.

Hinata smiled to herself, surprised at her newfound sense of courage, but knew that this is exactly what she wanted to be doing. She trailed her lips down his stomach and back up to his chest, causing lustful groans to erupt from Sasuke's mouth and shivers running down his spine.

"G-Goddamn, Hinata," he whispered. He looked down at her and grinned. "You know, you could've used that mouth of yours a bit farther down…"

Hinata quickly pulled her mouth away from his body with a small gasp and blushed. "I-I don't think I'd be very good at that! I don't even know what I'm doing!"

Sasuke licked his lips and slowly snaked his hands up the girl's tank-top, his cool fingers brushing her skin and causing her to shiver. "It sure doesn't seem like it."

Hinata bit her lip and she sat still as Sasuke managed to slip off her shirt with only a little difficulty due to the handcuffs. He threw the shirt on the floor next to the towel and stared at her chest intently, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn, Hyuuga," he said, grinning. "I knew you had tits, but not tits this big!"

Hinata's cheeks burned, suddenly very self-conscious. "Um…you don't like them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No…" His shaking hands trailed up her stomach and rested underneath her bra, making the woman's heart pound against her chest. "I _love_ them."

Hinata's heart nearly ripped out of her chest and the tingling sensation between her legs surged to a new level as he slipped his hands under her bra, his cold finger tips caressing the sensitive skin of her breasts. Though she was extremely embarrassed at that moment, she couldn't suppress the sensual moans that came from her mouth as Sasuke gently massaged her chest, and she allowed herself to sink deeper into this unknown and mysterious bliss. No one else could this to her, no one else could make her feel so incredible, and she knew that.

"A-Ah, S-Sasuke-san," she whimpered as his hands continued with their work.

"You like that?" Sasuke said huskily.

Hinata gulped and managed to nod, feeling sweat start to roll down her forehead. "Mmhm."

"I know something that will feel even _better_."

The woman's lower jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips. "My mouth."

Hinata stared at him, this sexy, suggestive man, and tried not to groan at the thought of him burying his head in her chest and using that amazing mouth on her breasts. God, he was so sinful…and it turned Hinata on like none other.

She grinned sheepishly. "I…I'd like that."

Sasuke raised his brow. "I know. But…" He slowly got off of her and kneeled down on the floor. "I think you'd like it down here even better."

Hinata bit on her quivering lip as he slipped his hands into the rim of her sweatpants and pulled them down to the floor, silently praising herself for deciding to wear her sexy black boyshorts that day. Sasuke gripped her knees tightly and without warning ran his tongue along the front of her underwear, sending a new wave of lust through Hinata's body and causing her to groan loudly. If that had felt amazing, she couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when he licked the bare skin between her thighs…

Sasuke then silently lifted his right hand and gently slipped his fingers into her panties. Hinata shifted uncomfortably and breathed in deeply, whimpering, since even as inexperienced as she was she knew that it would be excruciatingly painful if he used his fingers inside of her. Sasuke looked up at her, grimacing, and started to retract his wet fingers.

"Sorry, Hinata," he said, slightly out of breath. "I should've asked…you've never had a man touch you like this, huh?"

The woman hesitated before shaking her head, ashamed at her lack of sexual experience. "N-No…"

Sasuke reached up and touched Hinata's cheek gently. "That makes you even more irresistible."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The two were silent before Hinata spoke up once again, her voice shaking. "S-Sasuke-san…I want you to-to touch me down there…please."

Sasuke smiled warmly. "If that's what you really want. But I gotta warn ya…" He held up his index and middle finger. "If you haven't been fingered before, it's really going to hurt."

Hinata's eyes widened but she slowly nodded. "Just-just be gentle, if you could."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Oh trust me, I will be. And if you're good…" He bent down and gently kissed the woman's inner thigh, making Hinata almost to the point of begging him to just forget about the fingers and use his tongue on her intimate area. "I'll even kiss it to make it feel better," he breathed, tickling her sensitive skin.

The violet-haired woman didn't object one bit as Sasuke slipped off her panties and grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs apart. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands trails up her legs and between her thighs. He said he was going to be gentle…but that still didn't calm Hinata's nerves…

"Oh Hinata," Sasuke whispered. "I want to fuck you _so_ bad."

Hinata opened her eyes and gazed at the man in front of her. God, she couldn't believe that only 24 hours earlier, she had been fantasizing about this event happening but now…it actually was. Sasuke had been even sexier, even more talented, than she could've hoped for, and all she wanted now was for him to be inside of her, to become one with him, to wrap her legs around his waist and scream his name while he took her to a new level of pleasure…

She opened her mouth to respond before the front door to the house slammed open, causing the naked man and woman to jump.

"GODDAMN YOU TO HELL, UCHIHA!" A familiar voice screamed. "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YOU PERVERT!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth together and held his hand up to his forehead, his cheeks reddening, before he whipped his head around and faced the blonde-haired woman with a furious look on her face that had just burst in through the door.

"Hokage-sama," he said menacingly. "Can't you tell we're a little busy, dammit!"

"Stealing from the Hokage, you ass hole!" Tsunade screamed, pointing at him accusingly. "And then using my materials for your kinky little charades!"

"And who told you it was okay to just break into my house!"

"I'm the Hokage! I do what I please!"

"And so do I!"

"Do you usually go down on innocent girls in your living room, you sick nasty! And put on some clothes, for god's sake, I don't wanna stare at your naked ass!"

Hinata sighed deeply as she watched the two yell at each other, her wrists starting to chaff after being handcuffed for so long. '…Next time we're buying our own sex toys. And he's the one who gets to be handcuffed.'

**END**

**A/N: But…but I wanna see Sasuke's naked ass, Tsunade! **

**T-T**

**I wanted them to go all the way, I really did! But alas…us authors are only limited to limes here on FF.N.**

**I officially declare **_**Metal**_**, by yours truly Cleone…COMPLETE. **


End file.
